


We Three Kings of Rhovanion

by konekomata



Series: We Three Kings [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause you gotta be dead to be a Servant, F/M, Gen, I know it, I really should be working on my other fic, Implied Character Death, Kings of Rhovanion as Servants, M/M, Oh god, Slightly crack, Valinor?, YOU KNOW IT, and to be in the Throne of Heroes, but got anyway, fuck if i know, maybe not for Thranduil though, or before bed?, sappy husband-kings, still Three Servant Kings, the Fate series AU that no one asked for, they'd all be BAMFs, why do all my ideas come in the shower?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekomata/pseuds/konekomata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Servant classes of Dain, Thranduil and Bard if/when they are summoned to fight in the Holy Grail War/Magus Battle Royale. Might add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three Kings of Rhovanion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay. I really should be working on _A Fox's Wedding_ but I got blind-sided by the idea that all three kings kinda suit the Rider class of the Fate series and then I got cackled at the thought of Bard riding a dragon into battle (Smaug, it's Smaug, omfg Smaug as a flipping reptilian pony) and then I got...dragged into wondering what other classes would suit them. So, um...yeah. Enjoy?

So, classes. This would probably be better explained by the Fate series anime a lot better. Please use/watch Fate/Zero before Fate/Stay Night for this even though the latter came before the former, confusingly enough. Or you could go Google Fate Wikia for all of the Fate fandom needs if you're not familiar with the fandom. As it is, I'll start off with classes before going into stats, so off we go~

For Rider, all three characters can fall into this class. Dain with his flipping battle hog, Thranduil with his majestic elk and Bard with his barge (lol) and, wait for it, a fucking dragon (or dragons, I'm kinda on the fence with this).Dain and Thranduil could ride their mounts in either one vs one/anti-unit mode (like with other Servants) or during an all-out war scenario/anti-army mode. Bard is...a little different, haha ha... His barge is basically transport and maybe anti-unit (if he runs someone over), but even then it would be very easy to destroy and/or set alight (burn, baby burn!). So yeah, just transport where he can control the speed of it, more or less. But when he needs to go into anti-army mode or even anti-fortress, he pulls out a fucking dragon (for some reason). 

A specific dragon. A very specific dragon. Um...hi Smaug, how's death been for you? Unspecific dragons depend on the battleground of the Grail War which, being in Fuyuki City, Japan, means that he gets Asian/Long dragons who are actually a lot better conversationalists and philosophers than ME dragons and are happy to help as long as it's a good/noble cause and they get some recompense (usually in artistic treasures, good food and drink and/or some good conversation/stories); or depends on his needs at the time so he could get any type of dragon from any place in the world. Here, the Last Black Arrow acts much like Medusa's Noble Phantasm Bellerophon but only in the 'control' nature, not the 'amp up all stats and control' nature but only if it's a dragon that looks like it'll rampage/eat everyone. 

Thranduil fits Saber class perfectly and thanks to being one of the First Born race, all the usually high stats for Saber go up at least half a rank or to one full rank. Dain and Bard barely fit the class because Dain is an axeman while Bard is only proficient in swords thanks to much tutoring from his elven husband.  
Archer class is all Bard, full stop. He slayed a fucking dragon with a MacGyver-ed bow and an arrow that was longer than he was tall. Also, he can use said Black Arrow to kill any fucking dragon that he faces if he has to a la Smaug’s Death Scene or via a wind lance that can materialise itself thanks to being part of his hero legend/family legacy. Thranduil can fit this class if he has to since, like all elves, he’s quite proficient in archery even if he prefers twin blades. Dain doesn’t bother with archery. At all. 

Caster class barely fits Thranduil and is so beyond Bard and Dain that it’s not funny yes it is. Even then, Thranduil’s magic would only be so effective with normal people and magi because it’s not human magic. Other Servants would be a little harder but not impossible.

Assassin? Haha, gods, what reality are you all living in? Canon version of them wouldn’t fit it at all. 

Lancer has the same answer as Assassin class though Bard might fit into it thanks to the Black Arrow but only if you squint, tilt your head a couple of times and then get flat out drunk.

Berserker is a nope. Nope, nope, nope. I mean, Berserker class might fit them all but it would totally ruin them all. Just. Ruin, absolute ruin. I mean, you’d get a totally dark Elvenking of Mirkwood. Yeah, Mirkwood- with the spiders, the orcs, the darkness and everything else after Sauron ruined a good bit of the forest. We’re not talking about Greenwood Thranduil who still fights the good fight, but a dark Thranduil who would give people nightmares. Bard? Hello Dragon King of Esgaroth, who uses dragons and arrows like both are going extinct which would blow out the secret of magic completely. No use going there. Dain? Gold Sickness! Again! Maybe even worse than Thorin (though Thorin would make a very good Berserker cause he’s already predisposed to it) and wild boars can do quite a bit of damage in the right conditions too. All three would take more than one command spell to keep in line and, as such, wouldn’t be worth it. At. All.

Also, reality marbles (called upon if their masters have enough mana for it and maybe…once or twice a day?). Thranduil and Dain would have these, totally. Because they’re not human. Thranduil would call Greenwood and his elves while Dain has Erebor/Lonely Mountain and the dwarves. Bard would only ever be able to call up a reality marble if he’s in the same fight/battle/war with those two (maybe if they’re masters are in an alliance as well? Shaky or strong?) like flipping complimentary Duel Monster cards from YuGiOh. Thus, the might of the three kingdoms of Rhovanion appear before modern day magi who would have only heard of ME from Tolkien’s books.

As it is, if all three are in the war then they win it all. Like bosses. And would defend each other from shitty masters (yes, even Dain for Thranduil and vice versa) if they had to because Rhovanions for Rhovanions, dude. You insult/hurt one of them then you get _all of them_ going for your ass. It would probably be the same situation if it was Thorin (he would fit in Saber class a lot more though) in place of Dain as well, I think. The stats for him would be completely different to Dain’s though.

Below are the stats for the most fitting classes for them- being Rider, Saber and Archer.

So, **Rider** stats:

**Dain**

Alignment: Lawful Good (possible Chaotic Good?)

Strength: B

Endurance: B+

Mana: D+

Luck: C

Agility: C 

Noble Phantasm(s): C+

_Class Skills:_

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: A+

_Personal Skills:_

Dwarf Strength: A+

Independent Action: B

Smithing: EX

_Noble Phantasm(s):_

Barazanthual (yes, I know it's not canon but what the hell?): Anti-Unit and Anti-Army: B/B+

Battle Hog (What the hell is its name? Does it have a name? What’s a good dwarf name for it?): Anti-Unit and Anti-Army (when paired with reality marble): C+/B+

Reality Marble- Erebor: Anti-Army: A+

_Extra Info:_

As someone distinctly not human, and a Dwarf King, Dain has the ability to cast a reality marble of sorts. Basically, he calls up the Lonely Mountain/Erebor and its inhabitants to battle or, in most cases, calls up his subjects/warriors/Thorin’s Company from said reality marble to drink and dine with him while he’s in Fuyuki (and giving Waver grey hairs but saving his wallet due to the riches in Erebor). Agility is in short bursts by himself or longer on his hog. If in a longer battle/fight then it starts going down though he’s still far more agile than modern human/magi.

**Thranduil**

Alignment: Lawful Good (possible Lawful Neutral?)

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Mana: B+

Luck: B

Agility: A

Noble Phantasm(s): B++

_Class Skills:_

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: A+

_Personal Skills:_

Elf Strength: A++

Independent Action: B+

Healing: B

Divinity: C++/B (which would be best???)

Commune with Nature: EX

_Noble Phantasm(s):_

Elk (I really need a name): Anti-Unit and Anti-Army (those antlers): B/B+

Reality Marble: Greenwood the Great/Mirkwood: Anti-Unit and Anti-Army: A++ or EX(? Should it be EX rank?)

_Extra Info:_

As someone distinctly not human, and an ElvenKing, Thranduil has the ability to cast a reality marble of sorts. Basically, he calls Greenwood and its inhabitants. This, however, is when he’s in a good mood. When he’s in a bad mood, he can call upon Mirkwood though that brings down its stats and makes him a little ill for two/three days (Bard would totally fuss over him and Thranduil would love it). Also, he can’t control the dark creatures. Aim them, sure, control? Haha, nope. He can also call upon individuals like Dain (and the contents as well. He loves his Dorwinion. Though some of the modern day vintages are rather nice, not enough to make him tipsy but still nice).

**Bard**

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: C

Endurance: B+

Mana: E

Luck: C

Agility: B 

Noble Phantasm(s): B

_Class Skills:_

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: A+

Personal Skills:

Independent Action: B

House Dad/Husband skills: A

Archery: B (ranked down due to being Rider and not Archer)

Bird Talk: B

Dragonslayer: EX 

_Noble Phantasm(s):_

Yew Bow: Anti-Unit and Anti-Army: B+/A+

Last Black Arrow: Anti-Beast: B (for normal beasts)/EX (for dragons)

Barge: Anti-unit: C

Dragon: Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress: EX for both (unless faced with another dragonslaying weapon/hero where upon it drops down to B+/A+ respectively)

_Extra Info:_

As the dragonslayer, it was this action and his blood that made Bard the King of Men in Rhovanion. It is also one of the few abilities that translate into all classes that he can be summoned into. However, his Dragonslayer ability has more of a chance of actually killing a dragon in one shot when the shot itself seems almost impossible to accomplish. It also allows Bard to seek out the weak point of the dragon almost instinctively. The Last Black Arrow can turn into a bridle that allows him to control any dragon (Smaug) that he summons in anti-army and anti-fortress mode but it is only an ability that can be used once in a thirty-six hour period and takes a large amount of mana. Other dragons take less time/mana depending on what size and how friendly they are.

**Saber stats:**

**Thranduil**

Alignment: Lawful Good (possible Lawful Neutral?)

Strength: A+

Endurance: A+

Mana: B

Luck: A

Agility: EX

Noble Phantasm(s): A

_Class Skills:_

Magic Resistance: A+

Riding: A

Independent Action: B+

_Personal Skills:_

Elf Strength: EX

Healing: B+

Divinity: C++/B (which would be best???)

Commune with Nature: EX

Elven Swordmanship: A++/EX(???? Which one?)

Charisma: A++

Instinct: A++

_Noble Phantasms:_

Elk (I really need a name): Anti-Unit and Anti-Army (those antlers): B/B+ 

Reality Marble: Greenwood the Great/Mirkwood: Anti-Unit and Anti-Army: A++ or EX(? Should it be EX rank?) 

**Archer stats:**

**Bard**

Alignment: Lawful Good 

Strength: C+ 

Endurance: B 

Mana: E 

Luck: C+ 

Agility: B+ 

Noble Phantasm(s): B+ 

_Class Skills:_

Magic Resistance: C 

Independent Action: A+ 

_Personal Skills:_

House Dad/Husband skills: A 

Archery: EX 

Bird Talk: B 

Dragonslayer: EX 

_Noble Phantasm(s):_

Yew Bow: Anti-Unit and Anti-Army: B+/A+ 

Last Black Arrow: Anti-Beast: B (for normal beasts)/EX (for dragons) 

Barge: Anti-unit: C 

Dragon: Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress: EX for both (unless faced with another dragonslaying weapon/hero where upon it drops down to B+/A+ respectively) 

All of this will be subject to changes later on but so far I like what I have for the stats right now. If anyone gets inspired by this then drop me a line so that I can read it, ok~? I don’t mind if you happen to use the stats either, as long as you credit me as the source, okay? 


End file.
